Pokémon Lemon Compilation!
by zkDalek
Summary: This story will be a series of lemon stories between pokemon and humans! Mainly M Human/F Pokemon, I'm better with it and it seems to be more popular. I can't do M/M , I just can't, it would be terrible. SOME submissions will be allowed, I will tell you guys when I am ready to take submissions.
1. Chapter 1

-DISCLAIMER- I do **NOT** own Pokémon, but I do own this story.

This is my first story, and my first try at lemons. Lemon warning, too! These stories will contain mainly Human Male O/C's and Female Pokemon, read at your own risk. I may take submissions, but not all the time, just gotta write your own stuff, y'know?

First story will be up very soon. - :)


	2. F GoodraM Trainer

**-DISCLAIMER- I do NOT own Pokémon, but I do own this story.**

**This is my first story, and my first try at lemons. Lemon warning, too! These stories will contain mainly Human Male O/C's and Female Pokemon, read at your own risk. I may take submissions, but not all the time, just gotta write your own stuff, y'know?**

**This is my FIRST attempt at pokemon lemons, criticism is much appreciated so I can get better! ^^ **

Male Human x Female Goodra

Connor readied his pokeball, sweat slowly running down his face. His took deep breathes, then his grip on the pokeball tightened and he threw it.

"Go! Goodra!" The ball popped open and a gooey, pinkish-purple dragon came roaring out, Goodra! The dragon type looked back at her trainer, smiling competitively and readying herself. The opposition made the first move, the fairy type.

"Kirlia! Use Dazzling Gleam!" The younger trainer shouted, the Emotion Pokemon nodded and fired the fairy move at Goodra. The radius of Dazzling Gleam was very large, and Connor knew that Goodra would only waste time attempting to dodge.

"Goodra! Brace yourself then use Poison Tail!" Goodra did as she was told, standing her ground and tanking through the attack, then retaliating with her own. The attack landed, tossing the Kirlia into a nearby tree. Connor smiled, that was a super effective hit, he thought it was over. The Kirlia whimpered and struggled to stand. Goodra was ready to use another Poison Tail, she ran towards the weakened Kirlia, her tail taking on a darker purple glow. Just upon reaching the Fairy/Psychic type, Kirlia was enveloped in a pure white glow, and a pink wave of energy knocked Goodra backwards. She flew right into Connor, he yelped and his eyes widened, hopefully it wouldn't hurt as much as he expected. They both hit the ground, Goodra right on top of him, Connor became quickly drenched in her gooey residue. Groaning, Connor tried to push Goodra off of him, doing so he ended up getting the goo in his mouth. Goodra slowly got up, rubbing her head, then looking at Connor. She gasped, grasping him in a tight hug and rubbing his head in a motherly manor. "Goodra, I'm fine, now get back out there and show em' what you got!" He said, smiling. Goodra smiled and turned around, to see a taller, more beautiful pokemon before her. Kirlia had evolved, this just got interesting.

"Alright! You evolved! Lets take this Goodra down!" The boy said, glaring at Connor, who returned it. Goodra readied her Poison Tail and took a fighting stance. She charged at the Gardevior, who teleported out of the way. Goodra swung her tail, chopping through a tree. Connor stared in awe, this was going to be _much_ tougher than he thought. "Now, Gardevior! Moonblast!" The pokemon summoned a pink orb, emitting a powerful energy, and hurled it at Goodra.

"Goodra! Look out!" Connor shouted. She turned around to be met by a powerful super effective attack, a clean shot.

"Haha! Gotta be faster than that!" The young trainer called, taunting the damaged dragon. Connor, had a look of concern in his eyes, Goodra was not recovering from the hit! He ran over to her and she was fainted, he sighed. He returned her to her pokeball.

"You did great, girl" Connor walked up to the boy, giving him the 1200$ he owed, a shitload for a youngster to have. He shrunk the pokeball and put it in his pocket, he needed a center.

**[ARRIVING HOME]**

After a long walk to the pokemon center and to his home, Connor needed a rest. It was about 6:47 PM, usually he'd be wide awake, but something just made him really tired. When he opened his door and taking off his shoes and stripping to his underwear, he released Goodra. She was used to walking around outside her pokeball and she slept on a nearby mattress some inches away from Connor's bed. Messes weren't and issue around the house, Goodra can just absorb any stray goo lying around, pretty neat. The house was a simple 2 bedroom 1 bathroom, with a living room and a small kitchen, nothing too fancy. Upon being released from her pokeball, she stretched and yawned, being wide awake. She noticed Connor's sleepy and drained look.

_"Draa...Goodra?" _She spoke, giving Connor a concerned look, he just nodded and shuffled into his room. He was never like this, for a lively and outgoing person like Connor this is very different. Goodra followed him into his room, watching as he slowly got into bed, quickly falling asleep. Connor didn't know why he was so sleepy, and why he couldn't get Goodra out of his head, why an odd taste was stuck in his mouth, and why he couldn't control his... erections. He uncomfortably shuffled in his cozy bed, trying to ignore his tent down below, making sure to lay in a position where Goodra couldn't see it if she decided to come in.

"It smells like Goodra in here..." He said to himself, slowly opening his eyes and looking to her bed. No sign of her. He shrugged it off and laid back down, sighing as he couldn't wait to just sleep through all of these weird feelings. His dreams were very intriguing, all of them were extremely graphic ones of his Goodra. The pokemon he's had for 3 years now, he had never seen anything like this before. He and Goodra were fucking in all kinds of positions, her ooze coating his dick as she rode him forcefully. In his sleep, he moaned out her name and humped the air.

"Gah!" He awoke, breathing heavily, sweating, and horny. It was painful down there, he's been hard for at least and hour. He looked at the time, only 8:00, close enough. He looked over to see Goodra, sound asleep, luckily. Who know what she would've done if she heard him moaning her name. He stared at her, that odd taste and smell appearing again. He took in her looks, her smooth, curvy ass and her shiny legs. Connor couldn't help himself, he crawled off the bed and towards Goodra. He took in her scent and shivered in delight, this side of Connor was an animal. He licked her goo, smacking it around in his mouth before swallowing it. Where has he tasted this before? It made him feel _really _good, he did it again and again. Until, a stronger scent pulled him away, he followed it and his nose bumped into something hot and fleshy. He licked the source, loving the new taste, he greedily lapped up all of the fluids that came out.

_"Draa~" _Goodra moaned out her back arching upwards, her eyes shot open. Connor didn't stop, her just looked at her in the eyes, claiming his meal. Goodra panted, looking back into Connor's eyes. Her strong legs wrapped around the back of his head, forcing him inside her needy pussy. She moaned out her name, her eye rolling to the back of her head and her tongue lolling out of her mouth. Her sticky fluids drenched Connor's face, he continued slurping up the prize. Goodra was breathing heavily, removing her legs from Connor's head. Connor leaned his head back, his hypnotized look meeting Goodra's lusty one. Goodra stood up, patting the bed, Connor got the message and laid down. Goodra got on her belly, her head just between his legs and above his crotch. She pulled off Connor's underwear, and slowly gripped Connor's dick in one, gooey hand.

"Oooh, fuck, Goodra." He moaned out, her touch was just so smooth and the goo made it feel one hundred times better. She began to stroke his dick, keeping eye contact with Connor along the way. She brought her head down and stuck his head in her mouth. Connor moaned again, she swirled her sticky tongue around the head. Goodra slowly moved her head further down Connor's shaft, her tongue still attacking his dick. She had the whole thing in her mouth, she moaned onto his dick, vibrating it. He lost his breath, and almost jumped off of the bed, Goodra held him down. She started to move her head up and down, pleasuring Connor in any way she could. She used her hands to massage his balls, playing with them and enveloping them in warm goo. Her speeds got faster and faster, slurping sounds and moaning filled the room.

"G-Goodra, I'm gonna c-cum!" Connor shouted, Goodra picked up her pace. He yelled out and help Goodra's head in place as he shot his seed down her throat. She eagerly swallowed every drop, it lasted a whole thirty seconds. Standing up, and lifting Connor with her, Goodra sat on Connor's bed. She placed him on his back and she stared at his limp rod. Frowning, she turned around and bent over, she began to grind her ass against Connor's dick. It didn't take long for him to get hard, and when he did he pulled Goodra's tail, making her fall on his dick. Her slick, tight pussy was immediately filled by a seven inch rod.

_"Draaa!" _She yelled, taking the whole length, Connor just moaned in delight. He stood up and pushed Goodra off of the bed, Connor now stood behind her as she was bent down. He grabbed her arms, and pulled them to push his dick further in. He slowly slid his dick out then quickly and forcefully pushed it back in. All the while he pulled on Goodra's arms to force her harder against his thick rod. Goodra was in heaven, being dominated like this was just perfect and it made her spew out juices onto the floor. Connor repeatedly rammed into her, loud slapping noises and moans quickly filling his ears. He released one arm and raised his hand, he quickly slapped her ass and gripped it with force. "Goooo~" She called out, more of her juices and goo coating Connor's dick. He felt himself getting close, he continued his raid on Goodra's tight cunt, which contracted on his cock, almost forcing him to stay inside. Goodra's breathing was getting quicker and Connor knew she was close as well. He slapped her ass again and put a thumb in her asshole. Goodra shut her eyes tight and she bit down on her lip, drawing blood. She moaned out as loud as possible and her fluids sprayed everywhere. Connor then released his spunk into her pussy, letting go of her arms and letting her fall ass up on her mattress. He went further in when she fell, making the two moan as they took on their climaxes. The just laid there on the mattress, breathing heavily.

"That... was amazing" Connor said, seemingly snapped out of his drunken trance.

_"Goodra~" _Goodra sighed out, her arm draping across Connor's chest. The two stared at each other, then embraced in a passionate kiss. Pulling away with a strand of goo. They both smiled and drifted off to a deep sleep.

**Hey! Just a little thing here. How did I do? Leave some awesome criticism in the reviews please so I can get better. I know I must need work in some ways. ^^ Later! -zk**


	3. F MeowsticM Trainer

**-DISCLAIMER- I do NOT own Pokémon, but I do own this story.**

**This is my first story, and my first try at lemons. Lemon warning, too! These stories will contain mainly Human Male O/C's and Female Pokemon, read at your own risk. I may take submissions, but not all the time, just gotta write your own stuff, y'know?**

**This is my SECOND attempt at pokemon lemons, criticism is much appreciated so I can get better! ^^**

F Meowstic/M Trainer

Drew Hollins snored soundly in his bed, the life in Lumiose. He shared his home with a caring friend, Bella, his Meowstic. She snuggled closely to him during her sleep, burying her head in his chest. The sunlight glimmered through the window, disturbing Bella in her sleep just like every morning. It was pretty much her alarm clock. She stood up on the bed, being sure not to wake Drew, he hated waking up earlier when he needed to. Which, during this week, was 9:30 for his job. Bella, hopped off of the Twin-XL bed and opened the bedroom door. She made her way to the kitchen, using her psychic abilities to levitate pans and cooking items from their respective areas. Bacon, Eggs, and Orange Juice was all it was for breakfast, both Drew and Bella loved it. Usually, by the time the food was done Drew would come out from his room, dressed for work and he would praise Bella for the food then leave. This time though, Drew came out much earlier.

"Morning Bella!" Drew shouted, hugging her from behind and kissing her head. Bella was startled, she was about ready to throw him out a window. He rubbed his cheek on the top of her head, humming a tune. Her face changed from pissed to emotionless.

"Good morning, Drew" She, turned around and hugged him back.

"Let me help you cook..." Bella gave him a stern look.

"Not after last time..." Bella said, returning to stirring the egg yolks in a bowl. Drew groaned from the memory.

"I said I was sorry! Besides, how long ago was that?"

"Two days ago"

"See? It's been two months, surely I can't fuck it up again, I promise" He smiled at Bella, she facepalmed and waved him off. Drew squee'd in victory and began to place bacon on the large pan. He walked over to the oven, which moved away from him. He raised an eyebrow, looking at Bella, then back to the oven. "Why'd you do that?"

"Do what?" Bella said, pouring the stirred eggs onto the pan. Drew was confused, he walked over to the oven, opening it. There was a face inside of it, it blew a raspberry at him and laughed.

"Gah! Evil oven! Kill it Bella!" He hid behind his companion, who stared at the oven as well. Bella approached the oven, opening it like Drew did. The face did the same thing, although Bella was unaffected. She closed it.

"It's a rotom"

_"Darn! My cover has been blown! Retreat!" _The rotom exclaimed, but Drew didn't understand a thing. The electric pokemon zipped out of the window, singeing the curtains. Drew pet Bella soft head, she purred and they continued to cook.

**[After The Meal]**

"That was great, Bella" He covered his mouth while burping.

"But you helped me..?" Bella said, putting the plates in the sink.

"Yeah, but I appreciate everything you do for me, so I have to thank you" Drew said, grabbing her small paw in his hand. Bella hid her blush, she quickly changed the subject.

"It's almost 10:00, you better get going" Bella informed, handing him his suitcase. He nodded, hugged Bella, and took his leave.

**[Coming Home]**

Drew was furious, he angrily waved for a cab and got in. He told the bearded driver his address and they were off. Drew couldn't believe his day, turns out his so called "friends" were just using him, then an hour later he gets fired! Fired! After working there for six months he gets fired. He tried not to scream inside the cab, he just clenched his fists and thought about happy things. He couldn't remember him doing anything wrong, it was just walk in, do your work, and walk out, nothing else!

"What am I going to do" He sighed, the cab had arrived at his home. He slammed the cab door shut, causing a glare from the driver. Drew looked back at him, taking out a ten dollar bill, and giving it to him. He felt like he was a volcano, he felt hot all over and he wanted to just yell at everything. Drew quickly opened the door and hollered, Bella ran into the room. She could sense his anger, he's never been this mad before.

"Drew what's wro-"

"FIRED! FUCKING FIRED!" He screamed, making Bella cringe. He walked over to his couch, slouching onto it, he put his hands on his head. Bella sat next to him, a look of concern on her face. "I just don't get it! It makes no fucking sense!" Bella just nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"After ALL of the time I worked there, I end up getting fired for 'Not working up to his expectations'! Fuck his expectations, there were assholes working there that did nothing but sit on their ass and crack shitty jokes! I'M not working up to expectations?! How fucking LONG does it take to realize someone isn't working hard enough? Six months! Bullshit! Fuck that damn manager and his pedophile mustache and his stupid... GRAAAH!" Drew was taking deep breaths, it was completely silent for a long time. Bella felt weak, she didn't know how to comfort him when he was this angry, he's never been like this. Maybe he can calm down over some Television?

"Do you want to watch Television? Surely th-"

"No, I'm going to bed" He got up and walked into his room, slamming the door shut. Bella held back tears, what was she going to do? Later that night, she went on his laptop, looking for answers. She went to the question answerer, 'Google', Drew called it. She slowly typed an individual key.

"How to relieve stress, sounds good" She said to herself, clicking the first link. She skimmed through the giant walls of text, not finding much except meditation and long walks. She left the page and clicked another link, still nothing but garbage. She changed her search. 'How to relieve stress from your trainer'. Some interesting things came up, massages, hugs, other stuff. Drew already got hugs and massages from Bella though, on occasion. She scrolled to the very bottom of the page, seeing another link titled 'Mature'. She raised an eyebrow and clicked on it, typical curiosity. The site became filled with many other options of stress relief. There was so many sexual options the thought of them made Bela grow warm. After deciding what she would do, she closed the laptop.

**[Morning]**

Bella had her plan complete, she needed Drew to wake up though. Hopefully he'd get soon, being used to waking up at a certain time. He shuffled in his sleep and yawned as he lay down. He was awaking, the Meowstic jumped on the bed, an innocent way of waking him up even more.

"G'morning Bella" His tired voice called out.

"Good morning, Drew, I have something for you." Bella walked over to Drew, sitting on his crotch, she used her psychic to hold Drew down in case he retaliated. He hadn't noticed the powers being used yet, he hadn't moved. He stared at Bella, who began to mess with his boxers.

"B-Bella what are you doing" She finished pulling his boxers down.

"Sssh, just enjoy, I want to make you feel better" Bella looked at his dick, she reached for it and stroked it. Drew let out a quiet moan, Bella smiled. She used both of her paws to jerk it off, Drew was enjoying this. She put her mouth around the head of his cock and licked it. She couldn't get a lot of his dick in her mouth so she kept using her paws to stroke him quickly. She sucked on the head and her tongue poked inside of his dickhole. Bella jiggled his balls and took them in her mouth, switching from left to right and sucking. Her paws continued to pump his dick at extreme speeds, Drew felt himself getting close.

"Bella, Im about to cum" He shouted, Bella stopped. You could almost hear Drew's sadness when she did. "Why'd you stop?"

"That isn't the main event" Bella stood up, moving fur in her crotch region to reveal pink flesh. Drew gulped, Bella's wanton pussy growing soaked by the minute. She positioned herself above Drew's cock and slowly lowered herself. They both let out a long sigh of pleasure when it was in. Bella began to ride him, taking in his length. She cried in pleasure when Drew humped upwards, his cock went deeper inside and her legs quivered. She came fast, her juices pouring down Drew's prick and onto his thighs. He took over now, he humped into her repeatedly. His dick was all the way in before he, with impressive speeds, pulled it out until only the head was in, then rammed it back in. Bella began to cry from the pleasure, she came again, her legs quivered in place. Drew felt himself getting close once again.

"Bella, I'm going to-"

"Inside me, please!" She shouted, looking into his eyes. He made one final thrust until he shot his semen into her, it poured out of the sides of her tiny pussy. She fell onto his chest, trying to catch her breath, hugging Drew. She kissed him, her tongue invading his mouth, gathering all of the tastes she could. Pulling away, Bella smiled.

"I guess that was a reliever for the both of us..."


	4. Request 1: F Shiny RioluM Trainer

**-DISCLAIMER- I do NOT own Pokémon, but I do own this story.**

**This is my first story, and my first try at lemons. Lemon warning, too! These stories will contain mainly Human Male O/C's and Female Pokemon, read at your own risk. I may take submissions, but not all the time, just gotta write your own stuff, y'know?**

F Shiny Riolu/M Trainer

Written for a Guest... :3

Riolu shuffled uncomfortably in her small home, a hole in a tree. She lived a lonely life, her parents were captured by trainers, so she had to live alone. She wasn't entirely alone, she had made a friend at a nearby lake, a Poliwag. Poliwag and Riolu shared meals and spent their time outside together. Poliwag was also a girl, so they got along pretty easy and could talk about relatable things. At sunset, they said goodbye and Riolu traveled back to her lonely home. It was only enough space for her body and maybe some berries, either way it was a tight fit. She could barely sleep, with all of the predators lurking in the night it was dangerous for her to be out there. Her home was easily noticeable and you could see her inside it from a decently long distance. Riolu only got to sleep when she convinced that she wouldn't die. Being so alone for almost her whole life, Riolu had to press on through urges all by herself. Heat, was a huge problem, she wasn't interested in revealing herself to the open world. A pokemon may take her offer, but she would probably find herself in a rape cave or some other horrible place. This time she thought she'd walk it off, she heard that worked, right? She wandered around the forest she lived in, she got used to it and memorized it. She knew it like the back of her paw. Until she laid her eyes upon a brand new path she'd never seen before. Tilting her head, she slowly walked down the gravel pathway. The gray and white crumbly path crunched beneath her feet. She saw a house up ahead, she stopped moving forward. What if the occupant captured her? She started to turn back, but her young naive self made her move towards the home even more.

Riolu yelped and fell to the ground. Her heat forcing her to kneel, like a power abusing king. She lead her paw down to her nether regions, feeling it. It was soaked and very sensitive. She stood up and inched towards the house, determined to make it there. Once she approached the door, she knocked once, twice, three times. No answer. She walked around the house and found an opened window, smiling and placing her paws on the ledge. Riolu went on her tippy toes and peeked inside. She raised and eyebrow at what she saw. A human was fapping away at two other humans on some screen. His face has a look of pleasure on it, the humans on screen were having sex. Riolu blushed and whined, her dripping wet pussy releasing more fluids.

_"Riooo..." _She moaned, the human quickly looked at the window. He screamed and hurriedly attempted to cover his erection. Riolu began to climb through the window, the human scrambled to his feet and ran. At his attempt to close the window he tripped on his own pants. Riolu laughed at him, was a poor thing. Once inside, Riolu approached the man. He had a blond sky high crop cut and blue eyes. The Emanation pokemon lifted his head and placed her warm lips onto his. His eyes widened in surprise, a Riolu was kissing him!? He tried to pull his head away, but Riolu used her strength to force him into it. Her tongue explored his whole mouth. He reached up clumsily to push her off but he pulled her legs and his head fell in between her legs. She moaned loudly as she felt his face press into her pussy.

"Holy shit!" He exclaimed, he slapped the Riolu in the face and backed away. She looked up at him in shock, she softly rubbed her cheek. He felt as wave of guilt wash over him as she began to cry loudly. He felt like he has the right to leave, kick her out, but something was stopping him. Is it because he's guilty? Or because she was probably just curious? Or maybe because she turned him on...

"H-hey don't cry, I'm sorry I slapped you." Riolu looked up at him, wiping away the fresh tears. Smiling a little, she stood up. She gestured to her wet crevice. "Oh, you're in heat huh? Look, I don't know much about it, but I do know it hurts... a lot, so, maybe I can help you?" He said awkwardly, he basically agreed to have sex with a pokemon. Riolu beamed and tackled him to the floor, kissing him. He wasn't as resistant this time, his tongue fought with hers. This make out lasted a few long minutes, they were both very aroused at this point. Riolu couldn't take it anymore, she kicked off his pants and grabbed his dick. She aligned it with her soaking wet cunt and she slammed herself onto it. He hissed in pleasure and Riolu cried out. She rode him with pure wanton lust, grinding her teeth as his cock penetrated her young pussy. He front paws rested against his chest, keeping her up as she bounced her ass up and down on her toy. The man grabbed her head and they locked into another kiss, this one being much more sloppy. Her golden fur almost glistening from sweat stood up when she felt a strong ping inside her. Her moans became louder and louder as her climax was reached. The floor was stained in juices and the mans cock was drenched. She breathed heavily, it wasn't over yet though, he hadn't cum yet. She stood up and bent over, placing her hands on the nearby desk. He got up and grabbed her hips.

"You ready?"

_"Riolu!" _She shouted, quickly he thrusted inside of her tight pussy. Her walls massaged and groped his dick on his way in, and pulled on it on his way out. He grabbed her aura sensors, making her emit a high pitched yelp. She instantly came, the desk became wet. He saw that as a good sign and continued. He picked up his pace, loud slapping noises filled the room, he forcefully drilled her adolescent cunt. He was getting close, he knew where she wanted it. With a loud grunt he made his final thrust as deep as possible and as strong. They both cried out in ecstasy. Riolu's whole pussy was filled with cum, she lied exhausted on the desk. He pulled out and sat down on his bed.

"So, satisfied?"

_"Riooo~"_ She called, smiling happily and hugging him.

Little did they know a horny little Poliwag was watching through the window the whole time.


	5. F ChesnaughtM Trainer

**-DISCLAIMER- I do NOT own Pokémon, but I do own this story.**

**This is my first story, and my first try at lemons. Lemon warning, too! These stories will contain mainly Human Male O/C's and Female Pokemon, read at your own risk. I may take submissions, but not all the time, just gotta write your own stuff, y'know?**

F Chesnaught/M Trainer

Tony and his Chesnaught, Ivy, walked out of the forest. Talking about the latest occurrences, news, and stuff. Well, it was more like Tony would say something and Ivy would say her name, then he would just guess what she said. He got used to the way she speaks, her expressions and her tone of voice really make out what she means. They just got back from a group camping trip for trainers and their pokemon. There were around twenty people there with their teams. All Tony has was his loyal and beautiful Chesnaught. It was a two week trip, so they had to pack quite heavily, luckily Tony had a chesnaught and not a Greninja or something. Each team had to participate in a few challenges each day, every challenge you complete adds a point to your score. At the end of every day there was a bonus challenge that granted you two points. At the end of the competition, Ivy and Tony had won third place. There was a Haxorous and a Scizor that were _really_ competitive, took the games too seriously really. The other competition was either good or just terrible. Someone brought a Swirlix, Swirlix!

"So, Ivy, I have got to tell you something. You may not like it" Tony said, looking at her and grabbing her hand. They were about the same height, Tony being just two inches taller.

_"Ches?" _She replied, wrapping her fingers around his hand. He cleared his throat.

"My parents want me to go over to their place, and I'm going to be gone for at least four hours"

_"Naught! Chesnaught?" _Ivy asked, her grip on his hand tightening.

"Yeah, I know you want to come but they have a super strict rule about pokemon. I know you hate being inside a pokeball, especially all day, which if you came you'd have to be. This is what happens when you're rich, you make all these bullcrap rules, sorry girl" Tony finished, Ivy's face visually got darker and she drooped her head. She released her grip on Tony's and hand continued walking. He felt really guilty, he hates seeing her upset.

"Aww, come on, Ivy, don't be like that, please." He begged, she avoided his eyes. Tony sighed in defeat and had a great idea. He ran back inside the forest, Ivy stopped walking at looked worriedly in his direction. He came back with a juicy, yellow, orange spotted berry and Ivy's eyes widened. She pretended not to want it, she really wanted it.

"Look what I brought for you, come on, it's your faaaaavorite" Tony teased, shaking it in her face and making 'mmm' sounds.

_"Ches..."_ She whined, turning her head away from the trap. He pushed the berry against her lips, she couldn't take it anymore. Ivy opened her mouth and took a huge bit out of it. Humming in pleasure of the delicious fruit finally hitting her taste buds. She pulled Tony into a big hug and nuzzled him.

"You're welcome, Ivy" He said, hugging back. When she finished enjoying her bite, Tony still had a piece left.

_"Chesnaught, Ches?" _He and Ivy looked down at the half eaten berry.

"Oh, no, I don't eat Sitrus Berries" He said, waving it off and handing it to Ivy. A smile made it's way onto her face as she grabbed Tony roughly. She held him up and placed him on her arm like anyone would do with a baby.

"Ivy, what're you doing?" She ignored him. She cooed and waved the berry in front of his face like he did to her. A little payback. He turned his head back and forth to avoid the berry, the juice dripping onto his face.

_"Chesnaught Naught" _Ivy said, laughing at him.

"Dammit, Ivy! I don't like Sitrus Berries!" He shouted, she placed the berry on his mouth to shush him. He tried to push himself off of her, but her brute strength easily overpowered him. After a while of this play, Tony never gave in, Ivy tried a different strategy.

_"Ches" _Ivy said, putting the rest of the berry in her mouth and chewing audibly. Tony looked up at her in confusion.

"You can let me down n-" Tony was cut off by a strong set of lips. Ivy was kissing him! His eyes widened immensely. Tony pulled back but Ivy used her unoccupied hand to force him into it. She opened her mouth and used her strong tongue to force Tony's lips apart. Ivy let the, now chewed, sitrus berry flow into his mouth. He struggled against her and released a loud high pitched hum in panic. Her tongue invaded his mouth, tasting him and the berry. Out of reflex, Tony swallowed the berry before he choked and almost gagged it out. Once he completely finished swallowing, Ivy broke the kiss.

"Ivy! What the fuck was that! What's wrong with you! Let me go right now or else!" Tony screamed, a look of anger on his face. Ivy smiled at him lustfully, evilly. She looked down at his pants and stared at his erection. He blushed profusely.

"H-hey! It's not my fault, how am I supposed to keep that from happening!" He whined, still attempting to wiggle out of Ivy's grasp. In a split second, Ivy slammed Tony onto the ground, knocking the wind right out of him. She quickly bent down then ripped his pants off of him and cut through his boxers. He was coughing and gasping for air. Once his dick was fully exposed and fully erect, Ivy took it all in her mouth. She sucked hard at his cock, holding him down his her arms. Ivy bobbed her head up and down, stopping at the head and sucking harder while swirling her tongue around it. At this point Tony could barely get his air back, since he just lost it twice in less than ten seconds. Now he was getting a blowjob by his Chesnaught, he really didn't want this. Ivy continued her treatment, quickly moving her head up and down, making his dick wet with her saliva. She released his cock from her mouth and crawled up his body.

"I-Ivy, stop this!" He yelled, struggling under her.

_"Chesaught, Naught~" _Her lust filled voice called out. She bit down on his neck a little, positioning her cunt above his dick. Her strong hands wrapped around his wrists tightly, holding him down. She kept her teeth slightly into his neck, asserting complete dominance over him. Ivy slid his dick inside of her, she slammed onto him, causing him more pain than pleasure. He cried out, grinding his teeth. Continuously Ivy forcefully slammed her pussy down onto his thick cock, she removed her teeth from his neck and instead bit extremely hard on his shoulder. Ivy moaned loudly while using Tony's dick as her own toy, she began to taste the blood coming from Tony's shoulder. Her walls tugged at the cock inside of her constantly as she felt her climax close. Tony had never said a word throughout this experience, he just tried to bare through the pain shooting through his whole body.

_"Che, Che, CHESNAUGHT!" _Ivy hollered, he juices spraying onto Tony's dick and on his legs. He as well came, his jizz getting poured deep within her slit. Ivy collapsed on him, breathing heavily as she removed the cock inside of her. Looking over at Tony she realized he has just passed out, whether it had been from pleasure or pain she'd never know.

_"Ches"_ She picked him up and carried him along the trail, heading home. He's definitely gonna remember this, and big explaining would have to be done.


End file.
